1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-thermally-expansive resin and an anti-thermally-expansive metal, and more particularly, to a novel anti-thermally-expansive member in which an oxide having negative thermal expansion properties is dispersed in a resin matrix or a metal matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic member, an optical member, and a structural member are made of materials such as metal, resin, ceramic, and glass. These conventional materials expand or contract depending upon an increase or decrease in environmental temperature due to their positive thermal expansion properties. In particular, a resin material and a metal material each have a large volume expansion rate with respect to external heat, and hence a member using such material influences the performance of precision equipment.
In order to solve such problem, the use of a metal oxide having negative thermal expansion properties has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-260892 discloses an epoxy-resin-based adhesive whose thermal expansion is suppressed by mixing zirconium phosphate tungstate having a linear expansion coefficient of −3×10−6/° C. However, there is a problem in that the tungstic-acid-based metal oxide still has a small absolute value of a linear expansion coefficient showing negative thermal expansion properties.
PCT Publication WO2006-011590A discloses a material including a manganese nitride as a main component to increase a negative linear expansion coefficient to −60×10−6/° C. at largest. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-021429 discloses an epoxy-resin-based sealing member for an electronic component whose thermal expansion is suppressed by mixing zirconium tungstate having a linear expansion coefficient of −3×10−6/° C. or a manganese nitride having a linear expansion coefficient of −25×10−6/° C. However, there are problems in that such negative thermal expansion material including a manganese nitride exhibits negative thermal expansion properties in a narrow temperature region, and in that the material having a larger absolute value of a linear expansion coefficient exhibits negative thermal expansion properties in lower temperature regions compared with a practical temperature region.
The present invention has been achieved in order to solve the problems. An object of the present invention is to provide an anti-thermally-expansive resin and an anti-thermally-expansive metal including a Bi-based thermal expansion suppressing member having negative thermal expansion properties dispersed in a resin or a metal.